Conventional location-based services are currently available that permit end-users to access location-based information and refine navigation and/or query results based on using location-based information as part of query and/or navigation options. There are numerous problems associated with most conventional systems that limit implementation and/or require computationally expensive processing to respond to requests for location information. In some conventional approaches, all data points with location information need to be tested to determine whether a given data point meets, for example, a request for a list of the closest points to a user-entered location.